


'Cause you bring out the freak in me

by friendlystranger1312



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Losers Club (IT), Anal Plug, Barebacking, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is His Own Warning, Service Top Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Fucks, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlystranger1312/pseuds/friendlystranger1312
Summary: “I dareyou, to have Eddie sit on your lap for the rest of the game.”He holds up his hands cautioning her, “Whoa, Bev, that’s not how this works. You gotta daremenot- Eddie, what are you doing?” Here he is trying to get this little asshole out of a dare and he has thenerveto look at him like he’s the idiot here.“Moving to get in your lap what the fuck else. Spread your legs Rich.” It's something Richie has heard in many a fantasy that he doesn't even think twice about listening to that command.He just does exactly what Eddie asks.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 31
Kudos: 453





	'Cause you bring out the freak in me

**Author's Note:**

> "So kiss me  
> There's something in the air  
> And whether it's love or lust  
> Should we care?  
> And bring me, bring me to you  
> 'Cause you bring out the freak in me  
> It's only for you  
> Just you"  
> \- [Freak in Me by Mild Orange](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvGrmxOzEDE)
> 
> Inspired by and dedicated to [@AsarInfiltrator](https://twitter.com/AsarInfiltrator)

"Okay, okay, okay, shhhh." Bev waves her hand at all of them standing with a slightly tipsy sway, Ben beside her ready to be there if she leans a little too sideways. 

The losers club reunion is always a big affair, spread out across the state's as they are, every get together is treated with the care and honor it deserves. And by that, Richie means they get fucking hammered and sit around playing dumb party games like they're twenty and not the ungracefully aged forty-something-year-olds they've become. 

Okay,  _ Richie _ has ungracefully aged. The rest of these fuckers missed the memo that you're supposed to be in decline by middle age (as all the tween articles suggest) and are instead ridiculously, tongue out, cartoon cat pantingly, attractive.

It's hard for Richie to deal with on the best of days, their group chat a frequent testament to their beauty. Stan and Patty are the hit couple, a stupidly adorable and functionally healthy relationship rubbed in his face. And yet, he’s only known Patty for a year, and it feels like a lifetime. If Richie were in any way straight, he’d steal her and elope. 

Ben and Beverly are the hot couple, which is truly not fair that all of his straight friends got the hot gene while he’s stuck here in ‘scruffy but maybe okay if you squint town’. Big Bill is at least emotionally as much a mess as he is, but they get through it in therapy. And Mike is travelling across America living a life of adventure and self-discovery Richie can only dream about. 

For all his grossing, Richie  _ is _ happy for them. After the bullshit they’ve experienced, they deserve a slice of the good life. 

Especially Eddie, sitting not even a foot's distance away, his unfairly kissable jaw tensing, grinding his teeth. He and Eddie talk regularly, even got the guy a Snapchat! They have a streak going of nearly three hundred days. He’s got his best friend, divorced best friend, recently out best friend, the guy he’s been in love with since middle school best friend, his tight muscled thighs and thin drawn lipped ( _ that Richie can’t help imagine wrapped around his- _ ) best friend beside him. 

Richie’s living his best life too, it’s called yearning, and drives him up the wall on a daily basis. On the plus side, he’s got no signs of impotence, his daily wank sessions a testament to his virility. 

Beverly rights herself, raising her glass. “I propose a  _ game _ !” She looks as if she’s said the most clever phrase in existence, that the others can’t help but raise their glasses in turn, even if they don’t quite understand why. It’s that excited tipsy energy that sweeps them all up, and the simple thrum of being together that puts them in a goofy flow. 

“A game? Well, I do declare you’ve got yourself a player ‘ere Missus Marsh.” Richie drawls out, smiling at the obvious eye roll from Stan and Eddie. 

She points to him bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Trashmouth is in, any other takers?”

“You didn’t even tell us what the game  _ is _ . And, statistically speaking, with our track record, I don’t wanna end up in a holding cell tonight.” Eddie points out, even as Ben, Patty, and Bill raise their hands without hesitation. 

And, he’s right, but they’ll all be roped into this one way or another, so really, protesting is for show.

Richie nudges him, the brush of their arms electrifying in a way Richie entirely blames on the beers ( _ Even though he’s only had about four and is nowhere close to drunk, just nursing a pleasant buzz _ ) to prevent thinking about it with any real depth. “Don’t be a Stan about it Eds.”

“Not my name, asshole, and  _ no _ .” Eddie shouts at the same time Stan scoffs flipping him off without missing a beat.

“I’m not apart of your ‘don’t call me chicken’ bullshit, fuck off Richie.” 

“Oh!” Patty shakes Stan’s arm. “But you raised your hand! That means you’re in!” It’s hilarious to watch Stan’s face go through a gauntlet of begrudgingly indulgent and honestly endeared. 

“As game master, I say it counts!” Bev cheers.

Stan sputters, double teamed, before pointing childishly at Mike leaning back in his chair. “Then Mikey counts because his hands are behind his head.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa don’t drag him into this.” Bill protests.

But Mike sighs already conceding his involvement before it turns into an argument. “Thanks Bill, but don’t worry, I’m in. Fair is fair. Can’t argue with logic. Right, Stan?” 

Stan seethes, but it’s with little fight that he raises his hand. “When we get arrested, you’re paying our fucking bail Marsh.”

“Oh, hon,” Patty rubs his shoulder comfortingly. “Very bold of you to assume I’d get caught with  _ you _ .”

Richie snorts, slapping his knee, “Pats get off a good one!” He high fives her, leaning over Eddie, purposefully shoving his elbow into his face to get a reaction. 

And, like always, he isn’t disappointed when Eddie digs his fingers into his sides shoving him back with a forceful strength that sends a thrill of excitement straight to his dick. It’s probably a little pathetic, such casual touch ratcheting him up, but Richie is too in over his head to really give a shit. “You did that on purpose!” 

“Lies and slander Eddie-dear, I am  _ appalled _ at such attacks on my  _ fine _ character.”

Bill snorts a laugh into his drink, easy to pull chucks out of especially when they’ve got to drinking like this. But, Ben cuts him off before he can really get going. “Alright, guys, come on. Eddie doesn’t have to play. And neither do Stan and Mike if they don’t want to.” 

He and Bev clamber over each other to speak, “Don’t be such a spoiled sport, Haystack!” 

“I am the game master, and I say, they play!” 

“Why did you ask us to raise our hands if we were all gonna play anyway?” Bill questions, backing Ben up. Beverly huffs, more for the show of it than any actual frustration. “Sorry, I’m for letting them sit it out.” 

Stan sighs sarcastically, “Bill said it, and majority rules Bev. What a tragic shame too. Really wanted to participate.” But, Patty shakes her head making the final decision for the two of them. “Sorry hon, you’re still playing.” 

He doesn’t seem too broken up about it, “Can’t say I didn’t try.” 

Mike smiles, shaking his head, “Nah, I’ll play. Can’t let you guys have all the fun.” While Eddie throws his hands up, “Fucking,  _ thank you _ Bill!” then immediately shouts when Bev points at him with an accusatory “Aha!”

The chaos is refreshing, in a way that’s familiar as it is strange. A lot has changed about them, but when they’re all together like this, it’s hard to believe there was ever a time they weren’t. Naturally, they all end up cross legged in a circle on the floor, shoving Richie’s show room coffee table to the side.

Richie rubs his hands together, “Alright, lay it on us Bev, what’re we playing tonight?”

“Ladies, gentlemen, and uptight old men.” Stan kicks a leg out at her to trip her up as she paces the circle, but she deftly manages to hop over him despite her earlier inebriated imbalance. It’s some weird form of muscle memory that’s mildly impressive and says a lot of them as a group of assholes that do this kinda shit to each other far too often. 

“I present,” She plucks Ben’s mostly finished beer bottle from his hand, swigging the last of it quickly, before placing it in the center with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “ _ Truth or dare _ .”

Richie’s blood freezes, whispers in his ear, because the others can’t know about his- ( _ dirty little secret! Can’t let them find you can you Richie? Don’t pick truth! Don’t pick truth DON’T PICK TRUTH RICHIE DIRTY RICHIE D I R T Y- _ ) he sucks in a breath through his teeth when Eddie wraps a hand in his, his eyes owlishly wide. 

“You okay, Rich?” It’s only a second, a blink and you’ll miss it moment of paralyzing instinctual fear, so no one else is looking at him but Eddie. Brave, sweet, caring, supportive  _ goddamn _ Eddie, who  _ already  _ came out and faced down the most feared creature in existence. His  _ wife _ . 

In comparison, a trans-dimensional demon fuckface is nothing. And Richie’s out anyway, so take that you fucking  _ clown _ . 

He squeezes the others hand back, remembering his breathing exercises, and gives a tentative smile tuning back into the group.

“-which  _ means _ , Patty my dear, you first!” Beverly plops down in between Ben and Bill, directly across from Richie.

Patty cheers, standing enthusiastically, giving a solid spin to the bottle. “Aaaand, Ben!” She turns to him with a thoughtful expression as Ben curls into himself a little. 

“Not to worry, I won’t bite!” Stan shakes his head behind her subtly. “Truth, or Dare?”

“Uh, truth?” He asks hesitantly, pulling his shirt over his stomach. A nervous habit.

“Pick three people here...you would... _ kiss _ !!” She whispers kiss like it’s some big naughty thing to say, and Richie decides then and there even  _ he’s _ not going to fuck with Patty the rest of this game. Besides, Stan’s probably so plain, it’s considered cannibalism if he ever eats vanilla ice cream. He can’t possibly imagine him and Patty got up to anything more risque than  _ missionary _ . So, what good was it to embarrass her?

Ben laughs, "I, Beverly? Uh, Eddie and Mike?"

"Not  _ me _ ? I thought we had a special thing going Benny! Scandalous!" Richie whines, affronted at the notion that he wouldn't get picked. He is  _ far _ more kissable- nah he'd pick them too. 

Bill leans back on his hands pointing at him. “You'd have to stop talking first Richie." 

"Cold Billiam, so cold."

"Sorry! Bev and Mikey are a given, and I've kissed Eddie before so-" Wait. Record scratch,  _ what _ ?

"You two  _ kissed _ ? Where, when, more importantly,  _ why _ the fuck didn't I know this! Spaghetti!" Eddie shrugs taking a sip of his wine, the fancy little shit. 

"It's not a big deal, it was-" 

"SHHHH!" Beverly launches herself across the circle slamming a hand onto Eddie's mouth, nearly spilling his drink. 

"Wha-!" 

"Bev, my drink!"

She ignores them and turns a conspiratorial grin at Richie, "Gotta play the game, honey."

"But-"

"Play," She shuffles back to her spot handing the bottle to Ben as she goes. "the game!"

Alright, yeah, if that's how it's gonna be. Richie will play the fuck out this game. "Fine, spin the bottle Ben. Let's do this!" 

He sees Eddie's little smile out of the corner of his eye as Ben spins. But it doesn’t last long when the bottle immediately lands on him. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Richie and the others laugh at him, but Ben at least looks a little sympathetic. “What'll it be Eddie?”

“Truth, I’m not going to be the first to do stupid shit.” He gestures to each of them, wagging his finger. He’s not in any way as intimidating as he tries to be, least of all to Richie. 

Eddie’s like a yappy puppy..that can tackle his tall ass to the ground...and has on more than one occasion. But only when Richie really deserved it, beep beep’s no longer enough to keep his mouth from spewing the worst shit. 

And  _ maybe _ he kept going because Eddie gets this focused, intense glare that sends shivers down Richie’s back. Maybe he  _ wanted _ to get all of Eddie barreling into him, arms wrapped around him, the meat of his thigh pressing into Richie’s-  _ okay _ not going that way. It wouldn’t be the first boner he’s popped at an inopportune moment, but he’d like to keep some of his dignity. He’s over forty, people frown at shit like that now.

Where was he going with this?

Right, bottom line, Eddie isn’t intimidating.

“I know you fuckers too well, you’ll have me dip my socks in water, or something, and I’ll have hypothermia by the end of the night.” Eddie gives him a dry look, and he holds up his hands feigning innocence. Dare a guy to stick his feet in a frozen lake  _ one time _ , and it’s like you’re labeled a dick the rest of your life.

“I’ll go easy on you Eddie,” Ben assures thinking for only a moment. “Do you still have any of your track shorts? I keep mine, they’re really comfortable.” 

Eddie nods, placing his drink down. “Actually, yeah. Same reason, besides, why buy new ones? If you take care to launder them properly, the ones I have can last another ten years at least.” And isn’t  _ that  _ a thought. Eddie in a pair of small- where did he go to school again? NYU? 

Small purple shorts with white binding that hugs the curve of his ass. The hem dusting his thighs, Richie’s mouth trailing kisses up to the prominent outline of Eddie’s cock straining against the fabric. Fuck, he’s really on a thigh kink today. Richie tables this thought for later, as he does many of his thoughts involving one Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Besides, if he’s being honest with himself, if Eddie even breathed near his dick he’d be off like a rocket before they’d even get to the sexy bits. 

Stan wrinkles his nose gagging. “You told us you worked on wall street, buy yourself some new workout clothes Kaspbrak.”

“It’s called student fucking debt,” Eddie snaps. “You think it’s cheap living in New York? I’ll be lucky to hit my seventy’s and have a  _ quarter _ paid off.” 

“Cheers to that!” Beverly raises her glass, Ben and Mike joining her. “Marist was the best choice I could have made for my life, but I sure don’t love those collection agencies.”

Ben shrugs, “I dunno, my guys pretty cool. You know, when he’s not hounding every device I have for defaulting on a loan. One time! You’d think credit forgiveness would be a thing.”

“...Ben, please tell me you know credit consolidating exists, otherwise Patty and I will have to leave.”

Richie snorts. “Ha, you guys act like it’s some big deal. Ben, buddy, when the card declines, all you gotta do is cut it up, and open a new account!”

He feels incredibly proud of the deep, near pained exhale from Stan. Patty looks at least mildly concerned rubbing her husband's back. “I know you’re joking. But I have the smallest inkling of doubt.”

“I think that’s Richie Tozier interactions ninety percent of the time.” Bill points out.

“It’s a brand Billium.”

“Alright, both of you stop.” Eddie chops a hand between them as if to slice the conversation from the air. “If we’re playing this stupid game, we’re  _ playing _ this stupid game.  _ Focus _ .” He huffs leaning over to give the bottle a spin. 

Does Richie notice the way his shirt rides up in the back, exposing just a hint of skin? He may make note of that, but it’s covered up easily enough with everyone distracted by their game. 

All sexual frustration aside (which is a  _ hard  _ thing to do, ha. Yeah, he gets paid to write jokes. And yes, he still laughs at shitty innuendos. Good comedy is about the simple things alright), the game  _ is _ a lot of fun. Not that he doubted that. 

Truthfully, reconnecting with everyone's only highlighted how bleak things had become. 

He’s in his forties and the most notable thing about his life is owning one of the original Michael Myers screen prop masks. It’s pretty cool, but there’s probably something fucked up about two homicidal maniacs in white being on the best and worst highlight reel of Richie Tozier. With the loser’s in his life again, he doesn’t  _ want _ that to be his end-note. 

‘Here lies Richie Tozier, average comedian, friend, and that’s about it.’

He wants a little bit of what Stan and Patty have, or Beverly and Ben. That can’t stop, heart pounding, blood rushing romance that’s his, just his. He looks at Eddie, and thinks he could have that with him. 

But, he’s been out for some months now, as has Eddie, and he’s shown no particular interest in changing things between them, so what the fuck is Richie supposed to do? His solution involves copious amounts of lube and blue balling it anytime he’s around his best friend, which may not be the perfect answer, but it’s all he’s got. 

“- Richie!” He shakes his head, realizing he zoned out for the last few minutes staring into his beer. At least it wasn’t the side of Eddie’s face this time. You can shrug that stuff off as a kid, but as an adult, it’s a little more sad than heart warming to  _ still  _ be pining this bad. 

Beverly looks at him expectantly and he sees the bottle pointing at him. “Oh! Uh,” He fumbles, “Dare me baby.” Then picks back up with a saucy grin. 

He realizes his mistake two seconds too late when Beverly grins right back pointedly darting her gaze to Eddie. Mother _ fucker _ !

“I dare  _ you _ , to have Eddie sit on your lap for the rest of the game.” 

He holds up his hands cautioning her, “Whoa, Bev, that’s not how this works. You gotta dare  _ me _ not- Eddie, what are you doing?” Here he is trying to get this little asshole out of a dare and he has the  _ nerve _ to look at him like he’s the idiot here. 

“Moving to get in your lap what the fuck else. Spread your legs Rich.” It's something Richie has heard in many a fantasy that he doesn't even think twice about listening to that command. He just does exactly what Eddie asks. 

Richie moves to sit cross legged, and Eddie clambers right into his lap like he always did when they were younger, and personal space was a foreign concept to the two of them. And he's the perfect size that Richie's able to easily hook his chin over Eddie's shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist rocking them slightly. 

His face is on fire, and the whole front of his body is warm where it presses up against Eddie's back. For a moment, he loses himself, forgetting he's supposed to respect this distance between them, and lets himself clamber into his own walls like a bumbling giant tripping over his own feet. Only, he’s tripping over his mountain sized metaphorical feelings, and can’t stop from crash landing. 

He can’t find it in himself to be too frustrated though, because Eddie wiggles in his lap and he barely suppresses a punched groan, his stomach burning with want. It takes all his mental capacity to refrain from reacting, so any self-loathing will have to wait for his lonely wank session after everyone’s gone. 

“Alright, but if my arms gotta be full of this much Spaghetti, I'm gonna need you to spin the bottle for me.” Eddie rolls his eyes leaning forward, which has him arching his ass into Richie’s crotch as he stretches himself. Dear God, what madness has Richie agreed to.

His eyes meet Beverly’s across the circle as Eddie spins, and she gives him the smuggest look imaginable while Ben flashes him with his apologetic baby blues. But, why would- oh. That little redheaded  _ shit _ . She  _ planned _ this. 

Richie decides then and there that there will be no mercy in this game. He wills the bottle to land on Beverly. Predictably, it lands on Patty instead. 

She chimes up with an excited, “Truth!” Well, he was going to ask a question involving sex positions with food, but he doesn’t think he can look her in the eye if he throws that out there and embarrasses her. 

“What are your top three kinks you’ve played out with Stan?” Yeah, that’s better.

Eddie pinches his side, so Richie squeezes him tighter around the middle. “Richie! Don’t be an asshole.”

“It’s a staple party question! Besides, we are talking Stan, the most risque thing he’s into is scrap-booking-”

“Bondage!”

Bill chokes on his drink.

“Second would be over stimulation, and third, orgasm denial!” 

Stan’s resolutely staring at Richie, daring him to say a damn word (and oh,  _ HA _ , does Richie have  _ chucks  _ for this! ‘Huh, so, is Stan the bottom or the top?’ or ‘Oh good, I was worried that Stan was just a boring robot. Good to find out he’s a  _ sex _ robot. Much more interesting.’ or even a simple ‘Living up to that nickname, huh, Stan the Man?’) but it’s Beverly that says it first, “Stan  _ fucks _ ?” He glowers at her. 

Richie barks out a laugh, as Mike pats Bill on the back. Ben buries his face in his hands flushing to the roots of his hair while Eddie just looks between Patty and Stan in bewilderment. As if staring at them will reveal it’s all a joke. 

Patty shrugs, far more casual about it then any of the rest of them. “We are hot blooded adults. We dabble in things. No shame in that!”

“Oh, believe me, no kink shamming here, I just didn’t realize Grandma knew how to kick his sex drive above twenty miles per hour.” Stan switches his glare to him, so Richie yelps burying his face in Eddie’s neck. 

“Mercy! Save me noodle man!” 

“What- No! And don’t call me that!”

“Noodle attack!” Richie digs his fingers into Eddie’s sides wiggling them vigorously. Eddie squirms on que thrashing in Richie’s lap gasping out a laugh. Stan rolls his eyes, and Beverly says something, but Richie isn’t paying attention to anyone else anymore and  _ really  _ didn’t think this plan through. 

Because  _ now  _ it just means Eddie is grinding unintentionally into his crotch, letting out little breathy gasps trying to choke back his laughter, and his head is thrown back on Richie’s shoulder, face pressed close to his.

Richie doesn’t have  _ nearly  _ the resolve to stop his body from reacting this time. Fuck, but maybe if Eddie finds out like this he can pass it off as a joke. Haha, yeah you made me hard, who hasn’t? Take a number Eddie Spaghetti! 

Or maybe he’ll arch into him. Let Richie press kisses into the junction of his neck swooping up into his jawline. Nipping and biting until those breathy laughs turn into breathy moans. Richie’s fingers slipping under Eddie’s shirt, to trail up his sides near feverish with want. He can let it happen, let it all fall into place.

He shoves his still cold beer bottle between his crotch and Eddie’s back. Eddie yelps, scooting forward to put a minor amount of distance between them, and Richie thinks about anything other than his flushed scowl willing his semi to calm itself. “What the fuck, Richie?”

“Whoops!” He smiles unapologetically, shrugging. “My hands were getting cold.”

Eddie scoffs, picking the beer up and scooting back against Richie’s chest. But it’s enough time for him to get himself under control.

“Bill, I dare you to use a pickup line on the person here you find the most attractive!” Patty shouts.

Richie tunes back in at the perfect time chucking, Bill’s eyes immediately drift to Mike and he flushes a bright red. 

“Twenty bucks I can guess who the mystery man is.” He whispers to Eddie. 

Bev howls with laughter, high fiving Patty for her dare. Eddie lightly elbows him.

Bill fiddles with his drink nervously, eyes flitting down and to Mike who still looks like he’s trying to figure out the joke here. “Uh, are you okay with that, Mikey?” 

Mike blinks surprised, “You think I’m the most attractive person here? You sure it’s only Richie that needs glasses?” Richie sticks his tongue out, pressing into Eddie’s space leaning towards Mike. He thinks he hears Eddie’s breath hitch, but when he looks at the side of his face, he only looks vaguely annoyed and bored. So it was probably just a laugh.

Bill nudges him with his shoulder looking up at Mike with a resolute set to his jaw. “You’re the most spell binding, enchanting person I know. Yes, you’re the most attractive person by far. Who could possibly compare to you?”

“Bill…” Mike sighs, shoulders slumping leaning into Bill's space. 

Stan gags, “Hey, Hamlet, take it down a notch.”

“Awe, I think it’s romantic!” Ben smiles encouragingly, while Bill and Mike flush red like a pair of tomatoes. 

“The dare is ‘pick up lines’! Come on Billium, you’re a writer, hit him with the good stuff!”

Eddie eyes him from the corner of his eyes, “What could a ‘good’ pick up line possibly be?”

Richie grins, “Oh ho, Spaghetti Man! Do  _ not  _ underestimate the power of cheese. A well timed pickup line will sweep you, and your cherub feet, right up!”

Eddie scrunches his nose, wiggling his feet, “I have normal sized feet asshole! Not all of us can be cousins of Godzilla.” 

“I’m not really a pickup line person, uh, suggestions?” Bill asks, and really, he shouldn’t expect anything from this group. 

“Without you, I’m like a nullset, empty.” Stan says in a deadpan. Patty laughs, so it must be a nerd thing. Richie gives it a thumbs down, but Stan’s too besotted with Patty to notice.

Patty gasps, covering her mouth, “Oh, no, I lost my number, can I get yours?” 

Beverly waves her hand to get their attention, “Hey! I got one! Lets say your left leg is thanksgiving and your right is the holidays, mind if I visit in between?” She leans into Ben wiggling her eyebrows. 

He grins leaning back into her, “Are you an angel? Because you must have fallen from heaven!”

Richie blows a raspberry, “Boo, all of these are too tame, where's the passion? Where’s the romance?”

“Ha, you wouldn’t know romance if it bit you.” 

Richie lightly cups Eddie’s chin angling his face towards him. He turns his body awkwardly, but their eyes meet, and Richie takes in the wide startled set of them. They’re so close, he can hear the quick hitched inhale rubbing a thumb gently over Eddie’s cheek. He waits a beat, both of them search the others eyes, and he’s breathless before gasping in air. “Oh, sorry,” He pulls back, shaking his head. 

“Seeing you stole my breath away.” Richie grins wide, Stan groans and Beverly throws boo’s his way. 

But Eddie, he doesn’t react how he thinks he would. Normally, he’d shove his face away, complaining about how much of a sap he is. And then Richie would pull him in for a hug with a classic, “Oh, come on, Eddie Spaghetti! You’re just so chuckalicious!”

And Eddie still scoffs, but as close as they are, Richie can see the blotchy blush dusting red across his cheeks and neck. He doesn’t shove Richie away, only pulls his arms around his waist, leaning back into Richie fully, so the two are pressed flush together. 

And it’s like a sense memory of so many times spent seeking the other out; Richie gets dizzy with the familiarity of it all. He can’t help tightening his grip, sagging into Eddie with a content sigh, a buzzing warmth flitting under his skin everywhere their bodies meet. And even if this is all they’ll ever be, two close friends with little sense of personal boundaries, Richie’s okay with that.

Honestly, he lived through his entire adolescence and at least part of his young adulthood pining before the two were forcibly separated thanks to clown magic. If it means having Eddie in his life, just as they are now, he’ll pine away till their seventy years old. Hand in wrinkly liver spotted hand. 

He’d do anything if it meant holding Eddie in his arms for the rest of his life. 

He’d even go somewhere with spooky or hydrocolonic in the name, because honestly, Shaggy is missing out on a fun time with that second one. 

Bill takes none of their suggestions, and instead takes a deep breath looking up into Mike’s eyes. “Mikey, you’re so beautiful…” He trails off, and both of their heads angle closer to each other. And holy shit, maybe this is actually it?  _ This,  _ the moment for the two of them! 

Which, Bill is even more of a dense idiot than he is, so if they get their shit together first, Richie is going to have to do some serious soul searching to get his act together. Everyone is on bated breath, just as he is, silently rooting for their friend. 

Bill reaches out grasping Mike’s hand in his, “...that you made me forget my pick-up line.” 

“Never thought I’d live to see the day, Bill gets off a good one!” 

But Mike’s still smiling at Bill, and neither turn away from each other. He doesn’t even take his eyes off Bill to mutter a quick, “Beep beep, Richie.” 

It’s sickeningly adorable, Richie’s so freaking happy for them. Beverly rolls the bottle into Bill's leg, nudging him. “Okay, lover boy, make goo goo eyes later. We have a game to play!” 

The night winds on and Richie’s never felt more alive. He should know by now how much the losers all mean to him. But, it still takes him by surprise every time they’re together, and they fall into each other like pairs of matching tube socks, or double stuffed Oreo's piled on top of one another making a mini sandwich of chocolaty icing goodness. 

Ben, Bill and Stan make up the sturdy chocolate cookies. Solid, strong foundations, but sort of bland on their own. It’s just a chocolate wafer. Where as Patty, Beverly, Mike, Eddie, and himself are the glob of sweet delicious filling that make up the personality of their group. And together, it’s a flavor combination that can’t be beat! 

He manages to get Beverly, and makes her drink pickle juice and hot sauce (which she somehow doesn’t throw up. Richie’s convinced she’s got an iron stomach, or no taste buds to pull that off), and Stan gets stuck with wet socks after Mike dares him to stick his feet in the bath and keep them on for the rest of the evening, like Eddie had been afraid of from the start. 

Richie gets dared to post a picture of his nipple on social media, but that’s so on brand for Trashmouth fans, he doesn’t even bat an eye. He offers to post a dick pick instead, but Eddie slaps his phone out of his hand so he takes that as a no. 

He’s not even sure which got the original dare, but Ben and Eddie have a strength contest. See how many losers they can carry before falling over. Somehow, Richie is chosen to be held bridal style. And Richie's a simple man, but he’d gladly spend the rest of his life cradled in their arms. Suck as much dick as possible too, make that dream life happen one blowjob at a time. 

Ben loses his balance after Mike clambers onto him, one loser short of a whole pile. Richie’s not even sure how it happens, but Eddie manages to hold them all up for a solid thirty seconds. He claims it's because of his solid core, but Richie’s pretty sure Eddie could bend reality on sheer stubbornness alone.

To his infinite glee, they also find out even  _ more  _ risque things about Stan and Patty’s love life. Richie makes a mental note to seek out some hard core BDSM porn DVDs, and address them to Stan for the next month. Or until Stan strangles him, so he can make a joke about a potential asphyxiation kink. He doubts he’ll make it to day three unscathed, but that’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make in the name of good comedy. 

And the whole time Richie is absolutely, one  **_hundred_ ** percent  _ not  _ focused on the plate of steaming hot spaghetti heating up his lap. Eddie’s in his lap? Oh my God, Richie didn’t even notice! He’s the weight of a feather, you know, because he’s so short and compact. Like a Keebler Elf. Or, a paper weight. 

But the weight isn’t anything compared to the weight of his heart pumping hard and fast in his chest every time Eddie moves. Richie almost thinks it’s purposeful, but Eddie doesn’t seem nearly as bothered by the situation as Richie is. 

He finds an excuse to go to the bathroom a few times, and thinks of Eddie nestled between Myra’s thighs as a way to jettison his dick right back inside of him in disgust. Ms. Kaspbrak 2.0 has nothing on the original, and not just because of Richie’s insane amount of jealousy that she got her claws into him first. Which is dumb, because Eddie is gay, and divorced Myra the minute he got back from Derry. But it’s the principal of the matter. He hates the idea of her, nothing personal. 

Still, disturbing thoughts of compulsory heterosexuality aside, he’s barely holding on here. Maybe some shots of fireball, and getting whiskey dick will stop his body from reacting every time Eddie laughs, the vibration of his body like a shot of lust to his needy libido. It’s getting late though, and Stan’s long since dropped onto Patty’s shoulder barely awake. Ben is equally exhausted; the two of them rounding out the Grandpa’s of the group. 

So, if he’s gotten this far, he’s got to be able to outlast anything! Flaccid Dick Tozier, that’ll be his new nickname. For that time he was teased beyond reason, and held out by some miracle, keeping his dignity in check, and his balls a healthy blue. 

Might even get a trophy! How much would a 3D model of his limp dick be? He’d even stick it in ice before reference pictures were taken for the full flabby dick effect. 

While his mind wanders, Mike gets Eddie, the bottle pointing to the empty spot next to him that they’ve been deeming his area for the purpose of the game. He shifts uncomfortably, Bill’s clothes stretching, the seams stressed (a by-product of Richie’s dare for Mike a few spins ago. Clothes swap, a classic!)

“Dare me, Mike.”

Mike looks from Beverly to Richie, then back to Eddie, and smiles. “Since you’re staying here anyway, I dare you to put on a pair of your old running shorts.”

“Really? That’s it?” Eddie moves off his lap, and Richie’s thoughts stutter to a halt. He chokes on his drink, eyes following as he heads for the guestroom. 

Beverly and Mike are both smiling at him, and Richie feels intensely betrayed. “What the  _ fuck _ ?” He harshly whispers as soon as Eddie’s out of earshot. Headless of the fact that he hasn’t even talked about his feelings to most of his friends here, but not even caring at this point. This is borderline sexy sabotage!  _ And  _ it’s the good kind! Which makes it even more frustrating that he can’t  _ do  _ anything about it! “Are you two  _ trying  _ to get me to explode? If you wanted a fucking show, I’d forward you my last sex tape!”

Bill scrunches his nose, shaking his head to cast out the mental image, “Beep, Beep Richie.” 

Beverly shrugs, threading her hand through Ben’s hair as he rests content in her lap. “It’s just a dare honey, if you really don’t want to participate, tell him to sit next to you.”

“Easy for you to say! You know how competitive Eddie gets, he’ll just insist!” 

“It’s all in the name of good fun Richie, don’t stress so much.” And Mike means that sincerely. It makes his anger feel pathetic in the wake of his good nature. It’s like beating a kid at a retro arcade in Street Fighter. He can feel superior for his mastery brought on by decades of practice, but the fact that he’s a grown man taunting a child is a little fucked up morally speaking. 

He and Eddie, they have a good thing going between them. Richie creams himself thinking about how much he’s head over heels in love with the guy, and Eddie is blissfully unaware of Richie’s raging heart boner. It’s a win-win situation! 

So, why are all of them looking at him like that?! Like, it's  _ sad  _ that he’s close to the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with? At this point in his life, self-flagellation is kink. They are kink shamming him right now, and Richie is just a little bit too far on the drunk side to be cool about that!

Stan nudges him with his foot and Richie willingly admits that he’s pouting. “We both know that’s a bullshit reason. So, cut the crap, and play a boombox outside his door already.” Richie nudges him right back, and it’s comforting to know his friends support him. Frustrating too. Because they are a bunch of busy bodies who should let him pine in peace!

And it's not as if he’s the only one pinning here. Mike and Bill have their shit together about as well as he and Eddie do! 

Bill’s still in homo limbo where he thinks he’s only ‘curious’, ignoring the actual raging hard-on he’s got for Mike. If the two of them had a competition for bluest beans of the month… well, Richie’d win, but just barely! 

And age did  _ not  _ make him any more subtle about his affections than he was as a kid. Bill practically teleports to Deep Space Nine any time Mike so much as breathes near him!

Whenever they’re together, he’s flying high in la la lovesick land watching Mike do the daily  _ crossword _ . And Mike’s even worse! He’ll be halfway across the country (exploring on horseback being hot as fuck probably), but Bill calls needing ‘emotional support’, and Mike’s on the first plane out to Cali. So, you know, Richie’s not the only one in desperate need of a crowbar. Borderline codependent attachment is a thing for all of them!

“Wait, Richie, you know Eddie’s been flirting with you all night, right?” Patty points out, but Stan shakes his head. 

He loops his arms with Patty’s, brushing a stand of her shoulder length bob behind her ear. “Don’t even bother, I’ve said it to him a hundred times and he doesn’t get the message.”

Richie rolls his eyes, what is there to get! Eddie isn’t into him, none of what happened tonight (aside from Richie reading into the situation with a far too much of an adult lens for their platonic bromance) was any different than how they acted as  _ kids _ . “No, Patty, that’s just how me and Eddie are. It’s our  _ dynamic _ !”

Stan slumps his head down, cuddling Patty close. “I rest my case.”

“Richie and Eddie  _ have  _ been like this since they were kids. W-wha, am I missing something here?” Bill mutters confused, leaning towards Beverly, but Ben’s the one that laughs batting at his face from Bev's lap. 

“No, really” Patty scoots closer, dislodging Stan who groans annoyed, shaking Richie’s outstretched leg. “He asked me for advice. You know, how to seduce someone that has the emotional maturity of a brick wall covered in molasses, and encased beneath tons of lead?”

“Eddie said that?”

“The imagery was mine, but the point still stands.” She shakes his leg trying to shake the thought into his thick skull. “Richie, Eddie’s been teasing you, this entire night!”

“Alright, none of you assholes better laugh, because I said I wouldn’t go to jail tonight, but if it’s in self-defense, I will  _ not  _ hold back.” Eddie pads into the room in thigh high socks and- oh my god. 

See, Richie’s been mentally preparing himself. Eddie’s still fairly fit, his college self running through his mind since it was first mentioned. Turns out, the  _ image  _ of Eddie in shorts is  _ nothing  _ compared to actual living, breathing Eddie Kaspbrak in the tightest pair of  _ red  _ running shorts Richie has ever seen. There is no fucking  _ way  _ he wares those things  _ anywhere _ . 

The hem digs into his thighs, leaving a red mark when he shifts, the fabric dragging up the milky skin of his inner thigh. The material leaves little to the imagination, hugging the outline of his cock, and Richie has to physically dig his nails into his palm at the realization there is  _ no fucking way Eddie is wearing any underwear under that _ . 

Beverly loudly whistles, cat calling with an appreciative cheer. “Looking pretty sexy there Kaspbrak!” 

Mike raises his drink smiling, “Whoo, cheers Eddie. If I tried to fit into my old gym shorts, I’d rip them.”

Bills goes red in the face eyeing Mike muttering, “...gym shorts…” under his breath like a religious prayer. 

And maybe it is, because looking at Eddie right now, Richie feels like he’s gone straight to heaven. God, he’ll get on his knees right now, and worship the  _ fuck  _ out of Eddie if he’ll let him. Patty shakes his leg one more time, half tilted smile of encouragement, before going back to her spot in the circle, Stan draped over her like a sun bathing egret. 

All the breath is stolen from his lungs as Eddie walks up to him, and any doubts he might have had about Patty being wrong, or getting in his own head again that he’s just seeing what he wants to see, is blown away because he is undoubtedly, uncomfortably hard right now. Everyone in the  _ room  _ can tell he is rock solid and ready to go. 

Eddie stops in front of him, and looking up, Richie just needs to lean forward slightly to be at optimal dick sucking height. It  _ also  _ means he’s looking right into Eddie’s deep brown eyes too. Watching them trail pointedly to Richie’s crotch, then dart out his tongue slowly wetting his lips. 

“It’s been fun guys, but I think we should call it a night!” Ben’s flushed, hair mussed up on one side and a bit of drool on his chin where he’d been pressed against Beverly’s leg. He looks like he just rolled out of bed, which he’d been half-asleep so that checks out, but he  _ also  _ has the wild eyes of someone who does  _ not  _ want to watch his found family fuck each others brains out in front of him. 

If Eddie lets him,  _ fuck _ , he  _ really  _ hopes he lets him. 

Richie doesn’t even register the others packing up to leave, eyes stuck on Eddie devouring every inch of exposed skin available to his hungry gaze. Richie is  _ starving _ , heat flushing through his body in crashing tides. He has to adjust himself not-so-subtly waving the others goodbye on auto-pilot. The whole time Eddie keeps shooting him these little glances, fingers teasing the already tight hem of his shorts drawing Richie in. He wants to pull the fabric up, licking the soft, sensitive skin there soothing the pinched red area. 

It’s only when Patty leans up on her tip-toes, to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek, that Richie startles himself out of the lustful haze for a brief moment. 

“Be true.” She pinches his cheek as Stan gags faking disgust at the casual affection. She links their arms, then sees them both out the two bickering good naturedly in a hushed tone. From the driveway, Beverly’s shouting and waving goodbye. Ben laughing as he shyly smiles, looking at her like she’s hung the moon. 

Bill is staggering into a tender love-struck Mike, who holds him up with one arm, his phone out in the other as an Uber pulls up right as the two make it to the curb. 

And next to him is Eddie. Brave, smart, handsome, beautiful Eddie who slowly closes the door behind their friends, and looks up at Richie with an intense near smoldering gaze. Richie crowds into his space, pressing him up against the front door, but keeping his hands at his sides as he searches the others face. 

“...Eddie, I-” The words catch in his throat. Even now, when they are right there on the goddamn  _ cusp  _ of something, he can’t say the words he’s said a million times in his head. The words he feels branded into his very soul! He can see himself freeze, and he’s  _ screaming  _ at himself to just  _ say it already _ . 

Eddie gently takes his hands, pulling one onto his waist, and the other in his grip, squeezing his palm. His gaze is soft, flitting across his face taking him in. Richie moves closer, trailing his palm to grip Eddie’s-

He blinks. “What..?” He pulls out two crumbled papers from Eddie’s back pocket (why shorts this fucking small even  _ have  _ pockets is beyond him), and goes to toss it over his shoulder, but Eddie stops him. 

“Read it, Rich.” Richie raises an eyebrow, but he’s not about to complain, not when they’re so close to everything he’s ever wanted. 

“If we’re doing a hot professor and his struggling, stoner student bit, you could have let me put on my crocs at least.” Eddie squeezes his hand, tugging his arm. 

His brows furrow, a heated blush eating his neck. “Just read it, asshole.”

“Looks like I got another ‘D’ Professor Kaspbrak, is there perhaps another ‘D’ I could satisfy to make it up to you?” Richie’s grinning skimming the page, it’s STD test results. Which is so perfectly Eddie that…

“...Why is my name on here?” 

Eddie flushes to the roots of his hair, and dodges looking Richie in the eyes. “You know how Patty’s a nurse?”

“What, did you two suck my blood like a couple of STD conscious vampires? Just to make sure I could fuck safely?”

Eddie doesn’t answer.

“Eds,  _ what the fuck _ , man?” Richie shouts it, but he’s laughing, because the thought of those two  _ conspiring  _ this whole time to help Eddie get Richie’s dick, but also wanting to be  _ safe  _ about it enough to steal his blood and get it tested is just.. so fucking hilarious and so  _ perfectly  _ neurotically  _ Eddie _ , Richie’s heart swells in his chest. 

“Mine is there too! I just, I wanted it to be a surprise! Like, ‘Hey, Richie, I’ve been in love with you for years, and also, I’m cuckoo for cocoa puffs over your dick. But, we can’t consummate that for two fucking weeks!’ Hell no, neither of us are that patient.” Eddie gesticulates wildly, and Richie doesn’t even try to stop the full bodied cackling laughs, snorts and all, pulling Eddie closer petting his face.

“Eds, Eddie, holy shit it’s called a fucking  _ condom _ ! Or, we  _ wait _ . You were just, fucking dry humping my dick all night in front of our friends and you think I don’t have  _ patience _ ?” 

Eddie bats his hands away, pressing back into the door. “No! Yes! Fuck, I was trying to be, spontaneous!”

“By stealing my  _ blood _ ? When did you even- no,  _ how  _ did you even. God, I have so many fucking questions.”

Eddie’s red all over and Richie’s face hurts from smiling so wide, and he loves him, he loves him, God, he loves him so much it  _ hurts _ . He cups Eddie’s face in his hands, thumbing over his cheeks, the laughter subsiding. “I love you.”

He says it, and it’s like a dam breaking, all the feelings flooding out of him in a rush. “I love you, I love you, fuck, I love you so fucking much and I don’t know why I couldn’t say it sooner, but I wanted to. I wanted to the  _ minute  _ you got those divorce papers, but I’m a  _ coward _ , and here you are, making plans while I stew in my own bullshit.”

Eddie reaches up, holding onto his wrists, lips twitching into a smile. “I did my own fair amount of stewing too. So, don’t think you’re special here Richie.”

Richie purses his lips humming, “No, I think I’m pretty special.”

“Yeah, why’s that?” Eddie raises a brow. 

Their foreheads knock together, and Richie feels Eddie’s breath on his face, his pulse rushing in his ears. “Cause I’ve got my Eddie Spaghetti all wrapped up in my arms.”

Eddie sighs, “Hm, oh no, suddenly I’m ridiculously exhausted. Maybe I should tucker in early.” He makes no motion to move. Instead, he rubs his thumb over the inside of Richie’s wrist tenderly. They stay there, pressed close, basking in the shared heat pooling between them.

“...Can I kiss you?” Richie whispers, voice hushed, their lips brushing just a hair's breadth away. 

“I didn’t violate the Declaration of Helsinki just to stand here.” 

“Yeah, we’re revisiting that later, how the  _ hell  _ did you get Patty to agree? That’s  _ got  _ to be a huge violation to the Hippocratic Oath.”

“I  _ may  _ have paid for a week's stay in the Faena Hotel in Buenos Aires. That  _ also  _ may have been in the Faena _ Suite _ and cost a stupid amount of money.”

“Bribery, how  _ salacious _ .”

“Play Words with Friends on your own time.” Eddie pulls Richie down, pressing up against the length of his body to slide their lips together. Richie hums into it, sucking in a breath through his nose falling into Eddie. Trailing his hands into Eddie’s hair, pulling slightly to angle his head better. It’s slow, and lazy, savoring the taste and feel of each other. Eddie darts his tongue out, licking Richie’s bottom lip, and Richie nearly falls, legs close to buckling under the strength of his  _ want _ . 

He sighs Eddie’s name, pulling back slightly to look at him. His pupils are blown wide, thin lips slightly glossed, and hair disheveled where Richie’s run his palms through their strands. Eddie makes a choked moan, and it’s enough to break the quiet between them, both crashing into each other near feverish with desire. Richie can’t get enough of him, licking into his mouth like a man possessed, pulling back to bite at his lip, then diving back together. 

Eddie arches up into him, gasping, and suddenly Richie’s reminded that Eddie’s in these teeny tiny red shorts, and his dick twitches rutting right against him, but the angles all wrong, and it’s not  _ nearly  _ enough. He grabs Eddie’s thighs, hosting him up into the door, thrusting his clothed cock against his with a harsh grind nearly driven mad by the tiny breathless moans Eddie tries to hold back.

“Eds, baby, let me- let me hear you. Wanna hear you, can you do that? You make such pretty noises baby doll.” 

Eddie gasps, groaning thumping his head against the door, arching his body into Richie’s. Richie grips his hips, thrusting again, punching moans from the both of them. “That’s it, I want to hear you. Never want to stop listening to you. Tell me what you want, anything. Fuck me? You? Let me suck you off, please, God, please...”

Eddie could ask him to streak naked to his neighbor’s house and ask for a cup of sugar, and he’d do it no questions asked. Eddie looks at him, eyes half lidded, sending a stab of lust down Richie’s spine. “Fuck me?” 

Richie leans back in, devouring Eddie’s mouth with an eager moan pulling him into his chest as Eddie wraps his arms around his neck holding on tight. He feels his way up Eddie’s thigh to his ass, lightly smacking his cheeks with a growl. “Gonna fuck you so good, you can’t fucking  _ stand  _ tomorrow.”

“Want to feel it, been plugged up all day.” Eddie mumbles out panting. 

Richie dips his fingers between his cheeks, pressing in to feel the hard base of the plug, hips stuttering up gasping. “Fucking,  _ shit _ , Eds, what the  _ fuck _ ? What nympho dream did  _ you  _ walk out from, and can I get a lifetime subscription after this?”

Eddie chuckles, biting his lip snaking a hand between them to press into his crotch. Richie blinks shuttering out a breath, cock twitching, the sight nearly making him cum. "I've been wanting this for a long time, way too fucking long. Thought about you, once we came back? Myra and I weren't sleeping in the same room anymore, so I'd touch myself, watching videos of you." 

Richie grits his teeth, pressing on the plug. Eddie jolts forward with a hissed moan as it shifts, clenching around the shape. "Keep saying shit like that, and our sexcapades will be over before they even start." 

Eddie levels him with a challenging glare. "Then I'll just ride your face, Richie." 

Yeah, he blacks out for a split second while all his blood rushes straight to his dick. "Jesus…"

He grips Eddie's thighs hosting him closer carrying him toward the living room; Eddie's legs wrapped tight around his waist. He stumbles, painfully hard in his jeans, Eddie running his lips over the scruff of his jaw making it increasingly difficult to focus. "Couch or bed?" 

Eddie mumbles, "Floor" into Richie's jaw. "Can't wait." Richie swallows harshly, thanking whatever powers that be that they didn't bother to move the coffee table back after their game. He lowers them both right there in the middle of his living room, knees cracking as he bends down, cradling Eddie's head. He angles his chin up, burying his nose into the junction of Eddie's neck and shoulder, licking and sucking at the spot until it's shiny with his spit. "Hickeys…?"

Eddie pants out a "Yes", tugging Richie closer, arching his head to give him a better angle.

Richie breathes against the sensitive skin there, savoring Eddie's full bodied shudder in response. He nips, Eddie gasping sharply, teasing and sucking his neck trailing over to his Adam's Apple. 

He grips Eddie's ass, grinding into him, putting pressure on the plug. Eddie practically mews, thrusting his hips back, riding the hard hump of Richie's cock through his jeans. "Rich, need you to fuck me,  _ please _ , I'm going fucking crazy." 

"Okay, okay, okay, you've done so good Eds, prepped for me, kept yourself all stretched out but I gotta be safe. Need-"

Eddie rears up, slamming their lips together in a quick heated kiss, before pulling back pointing at the end table next to the couch. "Put lube in there…" Richie kisses him right back with a breathless laugh. 

Of course Eddie prepared, little minx, keeping all this stuff in mind, nearly gagging for Richie's cock while he sets up his seduction game. Richie scrambles to the drawer, frantically unbuttoning his pants, half shimming out of them finding the lube easily enough. 

But he can't find… "Condoms?" 

Eddie's quiet, the only sounds in the room their ragged breaths. Eddie staring at him with the most intense heated eyes still sprawled out on the floor. While Richie holds his breath, jeans halfway down his thighs, erection tenting his boxers. 

"Got us tested, want to feel you without- want it barebacked." 

Richie grips his cock, clenching his eyes tightly to ground himself. "Are you serious? Don't say these things unless you're one  _ hundred  _ percent serious, my heart can’t deal with it Eds.” Richie crawls back over to him, shoving off his pants. Eddie reaches out, pulling him in when he’s in arms reach, cupping his face and running the pads of his fingers across Richie’s cheeks.

“Richie, I want you.”

And it’s the magic word, all other thoughts besides pleasing Eddie are gone. 

He kisses down his chest, feeling the path with his hand to Eddie’s cock, hard and weeping beneath his shorts. Richie moans, mouthing over the shape of him, slipping his fingers beneath the band of his shorts to tease the skin there. The whole time, Eddie watches him, making little noises of encouragement, petting through the strands of his wild hair. 

He tugs his shorts down mid thigh, Eddie’s erection springing up to his face, the tip an angry needy red calling for Richie’s tongue. He licks over the head, lapping up the delicious salty taste of his pre-cum. Eddie’s hand tightens in his hair, his thighs twitching beneath his fingers. 

“You taste so fucking good, Eds. Never gonna get sick of it.” He sucks the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, Eddie bucking up gasping.

“Fucking Christ!!”

Richie hums, slowly pumping the base, eyes fluttering at the heady weight on his tongue, eager to taste him. But, Richie pops off, licking his lips, kissing around the base as he blindly reaches for one of the scattered cushions to shove under Eddie’s hips. Eddie helps him shake the shorts off, and from here he can see the black base of the plug. A rush of lust spiking into his gut. 

He bites his lip massaging Eddie’s perineum, the other jolting, forcing a loud moan from his lips. His asshole clenching tighter around the anal plug. “Look at you, all spread out and prepped. You’re so good to me, Eds. Let me know how I can be good for you. Tell me, I want to do whatever you tell me.” 

Eddie thumbs his head against the floor swearing. “Fucking, the plugs not enough. I want you to fill me Richie. Want to feel nothing else but  _ you _ .” 

Richie licks a strip from Eddie’s balls to the tip of his cock, salivating. He taps Eddie’s ass, motioning him to turn over. “Need a better angle, babe, don’t wanna hurt you.”

Eddie nods, flipping himself, angling his ass up into Richie’s face, the plug on prominent display reaching back to spread his cheeks for him. Richie groans, lightly slapping Eddie’s ass to watch it jiggle, his cock twitching against the cushion beneath him. He grabs the base of the plug, slowly inching it out. Eddie scratches at the floor for purchase; the slow drag shaking him to his core. 

“That’s it baby, let it out, relax. Let me take care of you, please? Let me love you, let me do everything for you, do you trust me?”

Eddie nods his head rapidly, “I trust you, Richie, trust you so much.” 

Richie stutters his hips forward, rubbing against Eddie’s thigh, desperately wanting relief, but wanting to make sure Eddie’s ready first. His own arousal is near overwhelming, but nothing will make him put his own needs over the love of his life. Fuck, Eddie loves him. 

He slowly slides the plug back in, fucking Eddie on it rutting against his leg. “Eddie, you know I love you, right? Love you so much, I can’t even think sometimes. All I think about is  _ you _ .”

Eddie whines, breath punched from his lungs as Richie slides the anal plug in and out. His balls tightening, the sensation driving him to the brink, but still  _ not enough _ . “Give me more, I want-  _ need  _ your cock inside me. Need to feel how much you love me in every  _ cell  _ of my body.”

Richie presses his thumb against Eddie’s hole, cock heavy and weeping. “Yeah, you think you’re ready? Think this plug stretched you out enough?”

“No, no nothing is enough for you. God, you’re so fucking big Richie. Saw you in the shower, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Fucked- _ shit, God _ \- fucked myself on my fingers imagining it was  _ you _ .” 

Richie slaps Eddie’s ass, savoring the yelp pulling the plug free, Eddie’s asshole fluttering in its wake craving something else inside it. And who is Richie to refuse a single one of Eddie’s needs? 

“Thought about my fingers, Eds?” Richie squirts lube over his hand, rubbing it across his palm, then dipping a single digit inside. Ridiculously thankful he keeps his nails cut short for just the occasion that his insanely attractive best friend would be down to fuck. 

But, this isn’t just fucking. He knows this while he pushes a second finger inside, draping himself over Eddie’s back, kissing the sweet sinew of muscle splayed out before him. The  _ schluck  _ of his fingers pumping in and out of Eddie’s stretched hole a musical symphony matching the little grunts slipping from Eddie’s tongue. 

He slips in a third finger slowly, mindful to stretch Eddie carefully. But, its made easier with the excess lube and still stretched muscles from the anal plug. Richie knows, without a shadow of a doubt, this is love. Carnal, debasement in its purest form, but overwhelming  _ love _ . 

“Thought about you.  _ All  _ of you, Richie. Came to the thought-” He shouts loudly, Richie pressing up against his prostate as his back arches. Richie doesn’t relent, fucking him harder with his fingers, angling them to find that same spot till Eddie’s thrashing, hips humping the couch cushion desperate for relief. 

“Finish that sentence Eddie. Tell me what you thought.”

Eddie whines, shooting a pouty glare over his shoulder at Richie. Richie grins mischievously right back, slowing his fingers to a soft drag. “Tell me, please? Wanna make you feel good on my cock, but I need you to tell me what you thought baby.”

Eddie huffs, trying to fuck back on his fingers, but Richie holds his hips in place. “You’re such a good boy, so good to me. Just need to hear this one thing, will you tell me?”

“...Came to the thought of you telling me you loved me.” Eddie angles his head back, panting, and Richie licks his way into his mouth, fucking his fingers into him, slicking him up and stretching him. Eddie breaks the kiss, thrusting back into Richie’s fingers panting harshly. Richie sucks a mark onto his shoulder groaning, pulling back to slide his fingers out.

“Richie, please..” He whines.

“Almost, Eddie my love.” Richie pours more lube, rubbing it over his cock until it’s wet, dripping with it in a smooth glide from base to tip. Eddie shifts, digging his fingers into his own thigh scrambling for some sense of relief. Richie shuffles closer, gathering some excess lube and pressing it into Eddie’s waiting hole, kissing the base of his spine shivering from the cool feel. 

“You sure about this Eddie? Tell me no, and I can change this all up. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Eddie snorts, dragging another cushion closer to prop under his elbows for comfort. “Yeah, I spent nearly seven thousand dollars on Patty just to have you back out from cumming in my ass.”

Richie rubs around his hole, teasing the area with his thumb. “ _ How _ much? She  _ hustled  _ you. Could have bribed my agent for less!”

Eddie arches pack, huffing impatiently. “Shut up and fuck me already Rich.”

“Well, when you ask so  _ sweetly _ …” Richie lines up the head of his cock, rubbing it over Eddie’s hole. “Just relax, let me do the work.”

Eddie lets out a shaky breath, nodding. Richie presses in, slowly stretching the rim of his anus around the head of his dick. Eddie shudders, sucking in deep breaths to force his muscles to relax; the size of Richie  _ humongous  _ compared to his fingers or the plug. 

Richie pauses, the head just pressed into his tight wet heat, rubbing Eddie’s lower back to soothe the ache. “Taking me so smoothly baby doll. Proud of you. Keep breathing, tell me or tap me if it gets too much.”

Eddie growls, thrusting back, crying out in pleasure impaling himself on more of Richie’s cock. Richie scrambles to grip his hips tightly, forcing him to stay till. “Eds, slowly, slowly! I don’t want any of this to hurt you.”

“Richie, I love you, but if you don’t fuck my brains out in two seconds, you’re sitting on that couch and watching me ride on Leroy.”

“...Leroy?”

“Nine and a half inches of insertable silicon joy,” He looks over his shoulder smirking, “and you won’t be able to  _ touch yourself _ .”

“ _ Jesus _ .” Richie bits into his tongue, clenching his thighs to keep from thrusting forward on command. “Where have you been hiding this sexy minx Kaspbrak, and why did we waste so much time dancing around this before I could meet him?”

“Probably because you’re too busy fucking your hand, and crying.”

Richie laughs, inching in. Purposefully going slow now as Eddie buries his face into his hands gasping out curses. “Fantasy you’s a religious experience Eds, they’re tears of  _ worship _ .”

He rucks his hips, careful to keep it to little thrusts, not nearly the stimulation Eddie wants, but wanting to make sure the slide is smooth to prevent any harm. He keeps up the gentle pace, finally pulling back to just the head inside to slick his cock with more lube, a glob of it dripping down Eddie’s thigh, hitting the floor in wet plops. 

He hopes it stains the wood, permanent evidence of him and Eddie. He wants to mark every place in his house. He wants to suck Eddie off in the kitchen, cum and spit dripping down his chin, hitting the marble counter-top, and sliding down the cherry oak cabinets filling the little nooks. 

He wants Eddie to take him apart in the shower, using his hands to spread him bare, the warm water slicking his chest. The two sliding together as Eddie fucks into him until he splatters onto the tiled walls, cum catching in the grout. 

He wants to send Eddie to heaven with his tongue. Have him bent over on the bed as Richie licks the rim of his hole teasingly, sucking by his taint, until Eddie’s gasping, cock dripping and begging for release. 

The pool, the deck, in front his mirror, in the car, at Eddie’s office, in Richie’s hotels, in the green room just before a show. 

Eddie, all Eddie. 

“Yeah-what about real me? Right now? What do you think of me?” Eddie’s openly panting, turning his head to the side, so Richie can see the blissed out look on his face. 

“Right now?” Richie grunts, rhythmically gripping Eddie’s thighs burying himself fully, balls deep, pressed into the curve of his cheeks. He leans back spreading him apart to see where they’re connected, and can’t help thrusting forward slightly licking his lips at the delicious grunt Eddie makes. 

He moves slowly, delicately as he can, savoring the little ‘ _ Ah _ ’ Eddie gasps as he pulls out. “Real you is a  _ God _ .” He slams back in, Eddie shoved forward, toes curling and punching a loud groaning shout from his throat. 

He shifts his stance, keeping the drag out slow, but slicking back in sharply pulling Eddie’s hips into the thrust each time. Richie pants harshly, Eddie’s tight walls dragging against his cock. “Love you, love you so much.  _ Fuck _ , you feel so good, how are you always so perfect?”

Eddie tightens around him at the praise, shoving back into each of his thrusts, urging him to go faster. “Love you too, need you, please, Richie, please.” 

“Anything,  _ anything _ , Eds.” He takes a few deep breaths, getting his feet under him, using the leverage to fuck into him faster. 

The harsh slap of skin on skin and the squelch of the lube a backdrop to the pleasured moans spilling from Eddie’s lips with reckless abandon. His balls clench, the feel of him bringing him to the brink. He focuses on the dip of Eddie’s back, his spine arching as he slams his hips into Richie with just as much fever. Richie splays out his hand, the size of his palm against the small of Eddie’s back while his cock fucks into his willing hole is nearly enough to make him roll his eyes back, cock engorging chasing his relief. 

He lays against his back nearly skidding on the floor with the force of their fucking, getting his hand under Eddie to grasp his wet, weeping cock. 

Eddie cries out, “Richie!” The simultaneous stimulation overwhelming him. 

He kisses the sweaty expanse of his back, squeezing his eyes shut, his climax rolls into him in increasing waves. “You’re too-  _ fuck _ , not gonna last. Got me too riled up with your show. Where the fuck did you get those  _ shorts _ ?”

Eddie laughs, the vibration of his body traveling right against his dick. Richie shudders out a breathy “God…” against Eddie’s back. 

“Next time...next time I want you to jack off on them. Wrap them around you dick, and fuck into them while I watch.”

“ _ Eddie _ !” He bites his tongue, fucking deeper, hips stuttering as the pool of warmth in his gut tightens into a vice. “Can’t- need to cum. Where, where?” Richie’s not even sure if he’s saying anything intelligible at this point. But Eddie understands, Richie slowing his thrusts, far too close. 

“On-  _ ha, ah fuck _ \- on my dick. Cum on me.”

“ _ Oh shit _ .” Richie shudders out, thrusting back in, pounding Eddie into the ground. Both of them moving together, pure, and carnal. Pleasured moans and the  _ slap _ ,  _ slap _ ,  _ slap _ , of their bodies the only sounds in the room.

Richie growls, pulling out fully, grasping Eddie’s arms flipping him over with ease. Eddie’s hair is shucked up on one side, the imprint of the floor on his cheek, and drool leaking down his chin where his mouth stuck open screaming for Richie. His eyes swim with dark, feverous lust, fist flying over his own dick while he pants looking up at Richie. 

Richie presses his legs up, spreading them as he settles in between, cock dripping with lube and his own pre-cum. He bats Eddie’s hands away, fucking his fist over the other man. Eddie licks his lips, sucking two fingers into his mouth, moaning around them obscenely. 

“ _ Richie _ -” Eddie moans wetly, and Richie’s spilling out, gripping his thigh tightly. Cum splattering over his hard dick and stomach in white, runny glops. Eddie’s cock twitches eagerly, hips shifting and moving, bouncing his dick lightly, begging for attention. 

Richie hums a moan through his nose, shuffling down to take Eddie into his mouth. The taste of his own release and the heady, salty weight of  _ Eddie  _ mixing on his tongue. It’s nearly  _ orgasmic _ . 

Eddie fucks into his mouth, using him, and Richie lets him. Spit dribbles out of the corners of his lips, puddling into a mess around the base of Eddie’s cock. He trails his fingers down, brushing past his tightly squeezed balls. He messages his perineum, Eddie burying his hands into his hair with a shout. He bobs his head down to the base, Eddie pressing up into his mouth cumming down his throat on a long drawn out moan. His thighs twitch, relaxing back with a sigh coming down from his high.

Richie comes off him in a loud ‘pop’, licking the head of any left over beads of cum. 

Eddie bonelessly swats at Richie’s shoulder, urging him up. “Richie, Richie…”

“Eddie...” Richie crawls up Eddie’s body, headless of the mess, searching out his lips to trade soft kisses filled with the soft glowing heat of their passion. 

It’s slow, and lazy. Brief pecks to a long drawn out slide of their lips breathing out through the nose. Richie feels it buzzing through his veins, tender in nature. He cuddles up beside Eddie, cushioning his head on his arm looping a hand around the other man's waist pulling him in close. 

Richie can’t help smiling, looking at Eddie like he’s everything. Which to Richie, he is.

“Gonna need, like, a day to recover from that, but fucking Christ I hope your into this for more.”

Eddie snorts, pressing their bodies together, before wincing in disgust feeling the mess on his stomach slide, and the lube slipping down his thigh as he shifts. 

“Preferably with wipes nearby, didn’t think of that.” Richie laughs, a deep one from the core of his chest, free and full of affection. He kisses the furrow of Eddie’s brow, endeared by his frowning face. 

“We’ll get in the shower in a second Mister Clean. I just-” Richie chokes up, eyes watering scanning Eddie’s face. “I’m so fucking happy to have this with you.”

Eddie’s lips fight a grin, softly skimming his fingers up and down Richie’s arm. “You’re full of cheese Richie Tozier.” He leans in pressing a loving kiss to his lips humming in content. He pulls back, looking at Richie with just as much saccharinely sweet affection. “Don’t start crying when I say this, but I love you.”

Richie wetly chuckles burying his face into Eddie’s hair with a big face splitting smile. “These aren’t tears, it’s just cum leaking out of my eyes because of how unbelievably sexy you are.”

Eddie gags, half halfheartedly struggling to shove Richie away from him. “Fucking gross! Beep, Beep, asshole!”

“Nooo,” Richie playfully whines. “It’s all my built up love juices!”

“We were having a  _ moment _ , why do you have to be like this?” Eddie’s tone is angry, but he’s giggling in broken breathless laughs. 

“You bring out my inner  _ freak _ baby, I’m only here to satisfy your every need.” 

Eddie’s breath hitches, fingers pressing into his arm, face flushing more of that pretty red that makes his doe eyes pop. “You’re such a shit.”

“Nope, not a kink, but we can go over my no-no’s and go-go’s later.”

Eddie pinches his arm, and Richie chuckles, eyes drifting closed, cuddling the tender heat that’s Eddie against his chest. 

“We need to clean up, asshole…” He mumbles against his chest, eyes already drifting closed.

Richie hums, “Just a minute? You’re so warm…”

Eddie grunts, “Your fault if you wake up with back pains.”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a minute.”

It’s not just a minute, and they both absolutely pass out curled around each other on the floor of Richie’s living room. 

In the morning, Richie wakes up after Eddie to his comforter thrown over him and a pillow under his head. The distant sound of the shower running lets him know Eddie can’t have been up for too long before him. He cuddles into the blanket, the soft dusty glow of warmth pulsating with each beat of his heart.

And each beat of his sore bones. 

Turns out, floors are  _ not  _ as easy to sleep on when you’re forty. 

He still lays there spread out, until Eddie greets him, hair still dripping wet with a soft morning kiss. He could get used to this.

“Mm, hey Eds?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t move.”

He sighs. “Fucking hell, Richie.”

It feels a lot like love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty nervous to post this since I get very shy about my explicit works, but I worked hard to write this, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for posting updates and WIP ideas: [@edspageds](https://twitter.com/edspageds)
> 
> I also take requests!
> 
> Till next time, cheers!


End file.
